Link's top 5 reasons of how you could die in Wal-Mart
by Sergeant British Dinosaur
Summary: The title basically says it all. (This isn't one of my stories. It is basically my friend's. I only saved it to my computer then uploaded it.)
1. Chapter 1

Link's top 5 reasons of how you could die in wal-mart.

Reason Number 5: An earthquake could happen and knock the shelves down on you, causing you to be crushed to death.

Reason Number 4: You could slip on some spilt orange juice and hit your head SUPER HARD on the ground and die from a head wound.

Reason number 3: You could bump your head and fall head first into the toilet…and then drown.

Reason number 2: You could freeze to death in the frozen food section.

Reason number 1: An army of Barbie dolls could rebel and kill everyone in wal-mart, then move on to take over the word…Then the universe.

"And that's what I think could happen. Do you believe me now when I say you could die there?" The blonde asked his best friend, Ike.

Ike face palms "A Barbie army? Are you kidding me?"

"Um….No….I do believe that it could happen…"

"Are you on something?"

"Yes, I'm on the couch."

Ike face palms again, but this time it leaves a big, red hand mark in the middle of his face.

(A/N: This was based off of an RP my friend and I had once when we were hyper. She wanted me to post it so I did. I know, not a very good story…So I don't care if you review or not.)


	2. (AN:)

(A/N: This isn't a real chapter, sorry. I am just making this chapter because I want to thank you guys for reviewing. It really surprised me *Wasn't actually expecting reviews* Thanks for liking the story! Means a lot when you peeps review the story! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

(A/N: Based off of a video I saw online.)

"Alright, you know what to do, Link?" Sonic asked, looking up at his tall friend…Well, not actually tall but taller than him friend. (Read: I don't know what you guys think but I think he is short-ish.)  
"Yeah, now let's start…umm what's the word I'm looking for?"  
"Filming?"  
"Yeah, let's start filming!"

~Time skip to where they start filming~

A blanket over his body, Link lies down on the floor in the middle of a shopping aisle, and starts inching his way forward, Sonic filming him as he moves. He turns the camera towards himself and quickly asks, "Why is there an inchworm in wal-mart?" He points it back to Link and then he shuts off the camera, giggling.

~Time skip to later~

"You boys obviously have too much time on your hands if you're making silly little videos like these." Master Hand says, turning to the two.

"Yeah...We know." They say in unison.

END 


	4. Manhasset

(A/N: Based off a story my friend and I wrote in band last year. No we were not on anything. We were just hyper and bored. Title of it came from the stand we put our music on lol.)

"Once upon a time there was a chair. He lived in Delaware...in a lair...with a mare. His name was Jare and he had no hair, but his mare had lots of hair. In the end Jare found out he wasn't a chair but was a care bear named Jare...Who was friends with a mare." Link smiled sweetly as he finished the story.

"Link, sweetie..." Peach put her small hand on his shoulder. "Be honest with me. Are you and your friends on something?"

"Ummmmm...nope!" He smiles.


	5. Dent

"Ooh I like that! Can I have some of that?" Link asks, looking up at his friend Marth. "For the millionth time NO!" The male responds. "Geez…You're such a grouch. Did you forget to take a nappy today?" "I am not a child like you, Link. I don't need naps." "Hey I am not a child! I am fifteen years old for your information!" "Coming from the guy sitting in a shopping cart." Roy says, a smirk plastered on his face.  
"Can I have a doughnut?" The blonde asks, completely ignoring Roy. "We're in Wal-Mart, Link. We can buy some but you can't eat any until we get home." Marth replies. "Geez…Last time I came here Snake said I could have as many as I want… And we didn't even wait to get out to the car." Roy and Marth sigh in unison. "Don't listen to Snake." The blue haired male responds.

"Roy, watch the cart. I'm going to go get some hair products."  
"But you already have a lifetime supply in your bathroom."  
"It's not for me it's for the girls…"  
"Riiiiiiggghhht." He whispers, the only one who noticed he said that being Link.

"Hey, Roy, can we go look at some of the toys?! Sonic told me there was this cool type of toy that allows you to shoot water at people!"

"A water gun?"  
"I think that's what he called it…but I'm pretty sure it's called a microwave…"  
He gives the blonde a blank stare. "You are so clueless…."  
"Whatever, so can we go?"  
"Sure, don't see why not."

~At the toy Aisle~

"There it is! Walk faster!" The elf yells at his friend who is starting to get annoyed. "Okay…" He sighs. He begins to run, having already been told to speed up more than three times. He smirks as he decides to get revenge on the all of a sudden bossy blonde elf. He stops in his tracks, causing Link to slam into the end of the cart. "GAH! MY ARM!" He rubs his arm, glaring at the red head. "Oops." "Why did you do that?" "No reason."  
He looks at where he hit his arm and then gasps. "Oh no!"  
"Hmm?"  
"Look!"  
"damn!"

"You made me make a dent!"

~few hours later at the mansion~  
Master hand floats in front of the three swordsmen. "Would someone please explain to me why I am having to pay for a broken cart?"  
"Roy did it!" Link points at his friend and then runs.

The end.


End file.
